


Limestone and Crystal Clear Water

by incredimazable_omg



Series: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Catch Flights, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Not Feelings, Road Trips, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredimazable_omg/pseuds/incredimazable_omg
Summary: The Waynes Take Santorini, Greece.There's a reason Alfred stayed home with the boys instead of going with the girls.





	1. Lift-Off

**Author's Note:**

> For any new readers, here's the name key table...
> 
> Richelle Grayson aka Ellie= Dick  
> Jazlyn Todd aka Jaz= Jason  
> Tiara Drake aka Tia= Tim  
> Dahlia al Ghul- Wayne aka Dahls or Dahl= Damian

"Ladies and Terry, I have an announcement to make" Bruce announces as the family ate their delicious gyros (homemade by Alfred "The Chef" Pennyworth). The entire table freezes.

"We are going on a trip" He starts out. 

"Where to, love?" Selina asks, grinning.

"We are going... to Greece for 3 weeks. All of us as a family" He sighs, wincing at the excited screams and laughter. 

"So with that being said, finish dinner and go pack. We leave two days from now" Selina smiles. The girls and Terry demolish their plates before disappearing upstairs. "How long do you think it'll take for them to realize they have to come back to clean up the dishes?" Selina snickers, picking Terry up and cleaning his face.

"Soon. Alfred is very strict" Bruce shrugs as they head towards Terry's room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**_Wednesday Afternoon (5 PM)_ **

Alfred enlists the help of Kon, Wally, and Roy to assist him with filling the SUV with luggage. Ellie held Terry in her arms as he slept and carried him to the car. Once buckled in and covered up snuggly in his favorite blanket, she closes the door. Tia climbs in and sits next to his car seat. Jaz hops in the back seat and groans when Dahlia slips in next to her. "Hush, the tiny child is snoozing. We shall not wake him" She hisses. Jaz sighs before cracking her knuckles. "Ellie, remove your sister before she gets thrown out the car." She glares at the eldest. Ellie grins and decides to switch Dahlia with Tia. 

"Better?" Ellie asks. "Yep. This one I dont wanna strangle as much" Jaz shrugs. Tia rolls the window down and smiles at Kon who was carrying the rest of the luggage. "Why is he so amazing?" She sighs dreamily. 

Jaz blinks and rolls down her window to glare at Bruce. "Run me over with this car, please. I will not make it to Greece" She pleads. "Why? Too many sisters?" Bruce smirks. "Yes. This is literally your fault. Fix it. Unadopt me or something" She demands. "I will not run you over and I can't unadopt you because you aren't adopted in the first place" He explains, enjoying her dramatics.

"Alfie, adopt me, please! Make me a Pennyworth. I dont wanna be a Wayne anymore. It's over-rated" Jaz calls out to their grandfather-figure who closed the trunk. "Perhaps, you'll become a Harper one day" He hums as Roy chokes on his water. Jaz blushes and rolls up the window. "Are you gonna die? Can I have your vanity?" Tia asks as Jaz stares at her in horror. She lets her eye twitch before she gets out of the car and runs inside the house. Alfred sits next to Tia and buckles her in. "Kon, can you get her?" Bruce sighs. Roy laughs as Kon nods and returns with Jaz who had clung to the drapes like a cat. 

"C' mon Jazzy" Ellie begs as her sister flails around in Kon's arms. Bruce comes over and hits her pressure point. She immediately goes limp and he takes her from Kon. "Our sister, ever the actress. She should have an Oscar or a Golden Globe by now" Tia snickers as Jaz was placed in the car against the other side of Alfred. Once the boys waved goodbye, Bruce starts up the car and buckles in. He drives the family to the private lot of the airport. Bruce quickly talks to another man dressed in the airport's uniform and pulls up to a building. After getting each passport verified and stamped, he returns to the car and drives up to the large, private jet they own. Everyone gets out and carries their things up the stairs except Terry and Jaz who were both asleep.

The large Boeing jet had 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms along with a beautiful dining area. It also came with 2 sleek couches and tv for entertainment. "Wow, this is gorgeous. Tia, we need to Instagram this" Ellie squeals, placing her suitcase in bedroom #2. Dahlia zooms into the same room and grins when Tia pouts. "Ha, you cannot sleep in here with us, peasant" Dahlia taunts before Ellie thumps her. "Be nice. Come here, Tia" Ellie frowns. Bruce nudges Jaz awake and places her in bedroom #3. Selina was already cuddling with Terry in bedroom #1. "Girls, there are **5** bedrooms. No one has to share anything except bathrooms" Bruce announces as a tugging war between Tia and Dahlia had begun.

"So we get our own rooms? Sweet" Tia lets go of Ellie and skips across the hall. Jaz yawns and glares as Ellie jumps in her bed. "Sissy, we need to cuddle. It's urgent" Ellie whines. Jaz hits her with a pillow and rolls over. Ellie curls around her and smiles happily. She then opens up Instagram and begins a live stream. "Jaz, say Hi to my IG familia" she pokes at her sister. "Hola" Jaz waves in a valley girl tone. 

"Oh my god, no. Alright, let's see who on this plane actually loves me" Ellie gets up and leaves the room, heading towards Tia's room further down the bronze encrusted hall. "Tia, Tia, Tia, Tia" Ellie knocks repeatedly. Tia opens the door and waves, holding up her phone. "Boo, you are such a copy cat" Tia groans, going towards the front of the plane to sit down and buckle in as the captain announces take off is soon. Ellie heads into the bathroom and dances in the mirror while reading her fans' comments. Selina comes in the same bathroom and dances with her, holding Terry on her hip who was giggling throughout the entire thing. Ellie gets off live and sits in her seat along with the rest of the family. 

"Prepare for lift-off" the captain announces as everyone buckles in and hits airplane mode on their phones.

* * *

_**8 PM** _

The girls had changed into their PJs and played with their baby brother. "When's dinner again? I'm starving" Ellie groans, laying on the carpeted floor. "In 10 minutes is our snack and at 10 is dinner " Tia reminds her as Terry snuggles in her lap with his pacifier in his mouth. Dahlia picks him up and sits him in her lap with her tablet. "Go on, color the page, brother. Your artistic abilities must develop at a steady pace" Dahlia coos. Selina watches them with a smile and rubs her small bump. Bruce rolls his eyes as Ellie rests her head on his leg. "You are not wasting away. You'll be fine" He reassures her after the fifth sigh. An attendant places three trays on the dining table with small plates and bottles of water before returning to the kitchen.

"Oh!  What is it?" Ellie frowns. Jaz approaches the table and picks up a small plate. "It's either spanakopita or "mezedes pikilia" " Jaz reads the little cards in front of each dish. She grabs the first option and hums as she devours it. Tia grabs the other and within the first bite, happily finishes it. "It's chicken" She nods. Dahlia disgusted with Tia's choice, picks the spanakopita happily. Jaz grabs the chicken dish next and bites into it. The family happily finish the appetizers. Terry seems to like the mezedes and spanakopita with a glass of grape juice. He yawns and rubs his eyes before reaching for his daddy. Bruce takes him towards the bedroom to read him a bedtime story. The attendant returns to clean up and Dahlia gently taps her. "What is the vegetarian option for dinner?" Dahlia frowns at her in displeasure. "It is Moussaka. A vegetarian greek lasagna" She explains with a smile.

"Thank you" Dahlia nods, returning to her sisterly duties of educating her sister on art. "Dahlia, what color should my Robin be?" Ellie asks. "Perhaps blue, sister" Dahlia shrugs. Tia and Jaz were giggling on the other couch with Selina as they took silly pictures.

* * *

**_10 PM_ **

"Dinner is served. Beverage options are wine, lemonade, water or lemon iced tea" the attendant announces as she and two others set up the dining table. Everyone sat down and waited to be served. "The options are Pastitsio or Moussaka. Pastitsio is a Greek lasagna. Moussaka is a vegetarian lasagna with eggplant, zucchini, and chickpeas with rice."

Ellie and Bruce decided to try both just to appease Dahlia for one night. Jaz and Tia happily chowed down on Pastitsio. Selina took a huge chunk of it and calmly ate while the others ate like barbarians. After dinner, the girls helped the attendants clean up and got ready for bed. "Whatever is left, it is yours to eat. Thank you for the wonderful service" Selina told the attendants. "Oh thank you, Mrs. Wayne" they gratefully replied. She heads to her bedroom where Bruce was reading in bed while Terry clung to his shirt. "Goodnight, Daddy Bat" She smiles, laying down pulling Terry to her chest. Bruce puts the book in the nightstand drawer and lowers the light level. "Good night" He sighs.

In Room #2...

Ellie was facetiming Wally and wrapping her hair up in a bun. "So how much longer in the air?" he asks as she applies her night face mask. "We land in London for in an hour break to stretch the legs and refuel the jet. After that, it's straight onto Greece" She smiles, spraying her face with the finishing spray. "Wow, you look really cute" he grins. She poses before laughing softly. "Take lots of pictures and call me back when you land in London?" He yawns. "You know it. Good night, cutie" She winks before hanging up and flicking her lights off. She puts her phone on charge and slips off to sleep

In Room #3...

Jaz was washing her face and arguing with Roy about cars to buy. "You idiot! I am not buying a truck for you to play with. I am getting the car I want. Deal with it" She grumbles before rinsing her face. "But babe, it would make me the happiest boyfriend in the whole wide world" He grins innocently. She pats her face dry just to properly glare at him. "You know what, shut up about cars and tell me you love me" She rolls her eyes as she turns off the bathroom light and lays down in her bed with the lights dim. "I love your grumpy face so much, it hurts when there's not an entire glare on it" He grumbles. "Good boy. Keep talking" She laughs softly. "Lian misses you already. She's drawing you cards for every day you're gone. It's making me sad and lonely" He pouts. "I am so sorry. I'll make it up when I come home and get on your nerves" she shrugs weakly. "You know I love it when you do that. Quit slipping into that sad tone, young lady" he scolds. She giggles and kisses the camera. "I love you, Night Roytoy" She waves. "Night Jaybae" He winks. She hangs up and goes to sleep after scrolling through twitter for a little bit.

In Room 4...

"Kon, I have to go to sleep. I can't keep doing trivia with you all night" Tia whines, laughing at his frown. "But we need to discuss these things. My life depends on it" He groans. "Whether or not, Sokka and Toph were married is not going to kill you. I can tell you that kryptonite might and maybe me in pre-coffee mode might but nothing else" She shrugs, brushing her hair into a large bun. "Sounds like a big lie but ok" he scoffs, sliding into his bed. "I miss you already. Don't watch any more episodes without me or else" She hisses. "Alright, alright. I promise. Go to sleep, scarybat" he teases. "Whatever. Good night, Kon" she sighs. He hangs up before laying back in his bed with a frown.

"So you haven't told her yet?" M'Gann frowns next to him in the bed. "No, and she is going to kill me" He nods before turning over to cuddle her.

* * *

_**8 AM** _

The attendants were setting up breakfast when Selina and Terry approached the dining table. "Say good morning" Selina coos. "Goo Mowing" Terry yawns. The attendants softly giggle before pouring juice into each glass and into his sippy cup. "Tank you" he says as one attendant places his breakfast on a smaller plate in front of him. He immediately goes after the small pieces of watermelon and sliced turkey. Selina grabs a cup of cut strawberries and greek yogurt. Bruce yawns as he steps in and sits next to her. She grabs him a mug and pours him coffee. "Thank you" He nods before grabbing a pastry and fried eggs. Dahlia calmly kisses Terry on the cheek before doing the same to her father and step-mother. She sits next to her father and grabs a fruit cup then covers it lightly in sugar. Jaz cracks her back and sits next to Terry. She sips her grape juice and then grabs a couple of pastries along with some pineapple chunks. Ellie flops next to her. She grabs some food on one plate then fills another before leaving. She returns dragging Tia in with her to sit next to her and pour her a cup of coffee with three sugars. 

After breakfast, everyone gets dressed and brushes their teeth. Soon enough, they land in London's airport. 


	2. Sand and Dark Skies in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise has some cuties wandering around looking for love..

After the hour layover, the family boarded the plane. After finally getting back in the air, they unbuckle their seats and head towards their bedrooms.

"Oh wow, London is so cold. Thank god, we're not staying here" Ellie shivers, running to her room to warm up. Dahlia follows her and climbs in her bed to cuddle her. "This place is colder than Gotham. We have no cocoa from Pennyworth either" Dahlia pouts before Ellie snuggles her. Jaz picks up Terry and lays down with him in her bed to read to him. Tia joins them and snuggles under the covers, trying to call Kon with no success. "Sissy, can I color now?" Terry pats Tia's face. "Yep. What do you wanna color? We've got all the Justice League, Carebears, Elmo, Dory, and some Paw Patrol" She lists out as she hands him her tablet. "PAW PATWOL" He squeals loudly. "Okay, okay. Here you go" She clicks a picture and lets him go wild. Jaz laughs as he scribbles everywhere and she starts taking pictures of him. Tia's phone rings and she quickly answers it. 

"Hello? Kon?"

"HEY! I was out for a run! No phone, just my mp3" he pants.

"You and your tiny mp3 kill me" She scoffs.

"I know. Did you do anything in London?"

"Um, we bought pub food. Dad freaked out at the sight of his 12-year-old trying to order a beer just to prove a point. We got fish and chips then went shopping for a little. Not too much interesting stuff to do in the airport. Alfred would be ashamed" she snickers.

"Wow, why was he surprised by that? She's not normal" he chuckles.

"He tries to force it and it backfires a lot. Selina just watches and normally sips a margarita while he rants about it" She sighs. 

"Yeah, Clark tries the same thing with Jon and Kara who are just naturally strange. He gets the same result and its hilarious. Speaking of them, I gotta go teach Jon how to fly without hitting the powerlines again. I'll talk to you later. Bye" He sighs.

She watches her phone click off and sighs with a frown. Jaz notices and nudges her with her foot. "What's the problem? Who do I have to maim?" She asks with an eyebrow raised. "It's nothing really. Kon is just always busy with either his family or the Titans. There's hardly any us time and it sucks. It's just really complicated right now" Tia sighs, putting her phone down. "Ah, teen love. So young, so pure" Jaz sighs and hugs her. "But you're only 16" Tia pouts, leaning back against her big sister. "Shh, look at Terry's artwork" Jaz turns her head towards the tablet. Terry had quit coloring and found an alphabet game that teaches him how to spell his family's name. "Who is that?" Tia asks him. "Sissy Tia" he nods, carefully tracing the letters. "Good Job. Who is this?" Jaz shows him a picture of Batman on her phone.

"Baddaddy"

"Batman?" Tia asks, trying to hold her in her giggles. "Yeah" He nods before She switches him to a matching game. Selina comes in and flops on the bed. "Why are men so stupid?" She sighs, rubbing her temples. "Because they give their brain for their looks. Have you seen Roy? Handsome as can be and sweet but sometimes I really want to make him sit in Kindergarten class with Lian just to learn something" Jaz grumbles. Tia cracks up and hugs Terry as she snorts. "Yes. Roy is a special case. But I'm married to Bruce Wayne. He's not intellectually stupid, he's just idiotic emotionally. Terry, promise mommy you'll be a nice boy to girls at school" Selina sighs. "Otay. I be nice" Terry chirps, squeaking when Jaz nips his cheek. 

* * *

 

  ** _Noon_**

 ****"Lunch is ready!" Selina announces into the bedroom intercoms.

Ellie zips towards the dining area with Jaz right behind her. "What is for lunch?" Ellie pants, sitting down next to Bruce. "Make your own gyros with greek potatoes and a side salad. We've got wine coolers, juice, chocolate milk, and sparkling water also. Dig in people. 3 hours till we land in Greece" Selina chirps, sitting Terry in a high chair next to Bruce. During lunch, Terry decided to chug his chocolate milk and pick out the small bits of pepper. "Ooo, Mommy, Terry isn't eating his veggies again" Jaz teases. "No" Terry wails before scrambling to eat the tiny veggies. Selina smirks at Bruce who glares right back. "I can't believe you've tormented him into eating his vegetables" Bruce scoffs. "I've heard horror stories from Alfred. I'm not risking a thing with your offspring" She grins deviously. 

_**2 PM** _

_“Good Afternoon Wayne Family. The temperature is 85 degrees with a slight chance of clouds. We will be landing in exactly 20. At this time, we would like to suggest placing luggage in safety storage bins and returning to the airplane seats at this time. Thank you and Welcome to Greece”_

 

Cheers filled the passenger quarters. Selina places her and Terry’s luggage in their bin as Bruce places his on the bottom. He takes Terry as she runs to use the restroom and heads towards the passenger seating area to buckle in.

Ellie, of course, takes selfies in her seat behind him and buckles herself in. She tries to snuggle Dahlia’s grumpy self and succeeded in calming her down. Tia sat behind them with  Jaz constantly teasing her about her tiny hands. 

“Leave me alone, watermelon boobs”

”Excuse me, these are pineapple size, not watermelon. Ellie is Captain Watermelon Butt and you know it” Jaz scoffs, smirking when Ellie squawks in outrage. Tia couldn’t help but to snicker. “Yeah but that means Dahlia is Sergeant Big Head” She agrees, high-fiving her older sister.

The plane lands in the luxury privacy terminal and they are escorted throughout the airport, getting into the private SUV. It takes them 45 minutes to get to their beach house located 15 minutes walking distance from the beach.

”Oh, this looks beautiful” Selina grins as Bruce pulls the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. He pushes it open and lets the others in so he can bring the bags in with the help of the driver.

The three-story townhouse has beautiful shiny wooden floors and sea blue walls. 

“So this is just the living room. Go on. Go upstairs” Bruce nods to the girls as the bags are finally sitting by the bottom of the clear diamond studded staircase. 

Immediately, four bodies rush up the stairs and scream in excitement at the gorgeous kitchen before they take the elevator up the final level. The elevator opens up to a long wide carpeted hallway. The hallway had  5 white doors with names on each door. 

Each girl pulls out their phone and places them on the video mode to begin recording before counting down 3..2..1!

They each open their door and gasp in delight. Ellie quickly flicks on the light switch causing the crystal blue chandelier to illuminate sparkles all over the huge room. “You guys, this is too damn cute! Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful!” She shouts into the camera before turning it off and truly screaming when she found an automatic bubble blower emitting rainbow bubbles. 

Jaz flicked on her light and immediately digs the purple light bulb in the crystal chandelier. She takes a huge sniff of the scent her warmer was spreading and enjoys the smell of lavender. “Okay, this is actually a vibe. Oh my - it has a balcony!” She screeches, jumping over one of the bed to open her balcony. She melted at the sight of the ocean being so close she could almost touch it. She leaves it open and flops into her lavender decorated bed before sighing peacefully.

Dahlia expects some elegance and absolutely nothing else based on past vacation experiences. But when she opens her door, she was immediately greeted by a kitten in a kennel with a yellow bow around its little neck. “Oh my sweet, how could they cage you up? “ she coos, releasing the small white thing. She gently scoops her up and lays down in her bed made up of the rainbow. “I shall designate you... Selena. Step-mother will adore you. Now, let's see what care you require” she hums as the kitten meows sweetly and nuzzles her.

Tia was stunned at the decoration of the wonderful bedroom. Mint green everything and the smell of eucalyptus welcomed her while destroying her stress. She immediately found her bathroom has matching towels and stress relief bath bombs in a welcome basket. She immediately places her shoes at the door and climbs in her fluffy firm bed, snuggling under the covers. She smiles as she notices on top of the white alabaster nightstand is a collage of hearts filled with pictures of all of her friends including Kon who she misses the most.

* * *

 After placing their clothes in their dressers and looking at each other's rooms, the girls change into their swimsuits and Ellie drives them to a small private beach. She pulls into the large concrete parking lot before climbing out of the car. Sporting her swimsuit and daisy dukes, Ellie immediately sticks on her shades. She laughs at Tia who was complaining about getting sand in her shoes as they transferred their stuff from the concrete to sand. Jaz, after trying to ignore her baby sister's pout, lets Dahlia hop onto her back. Dahlia happily let her hair down as the wind threatens to blow it around. After picking a nice spot to set up their shady camp, Tia decides to relax in the shade on her towel instead of running into the cool water, letting the other three do that without a care in the world. "Hey Ellie" Jaz grin before tackling their eldest into the next big wave. Dahlia snickers at her oldest sister's misfortune before Jaz grabs her as well and throws her in. A few seconds later. Jaz runs across the water away from both growling sisters and evading their lunges.

"Aw sissy, why so glum?" She teases Ellie, hip-bumping her. "Because TIA needs to get some sun on that pasty skin of hers. She looks like Snow White in the summer" Ellie smirks evilly at her sister. Jaz nods with a small cackle. They both spot the girl snoozing away on her towel deeply and completely unaware of her future. They both shrug before initiating their evil plan. In a swift moment, as Tia slowly drifts back into reality, they grab her arms and legs as they carry her out towards the sea. Her eyes immediately open from the swaying and she screams murder as they threw her in the water. Dahlia, meanwhile, was wheezing hysterically on her own towel, laughing at Tia's deadpan expression when she pops out of the water. 

"I hate this family" Tia hisses as she stomps back to her towel and pushes Dahlia out of the way before using her own towel to pop each girl on the ass when they came near her again. Paradise with your family would fun they said. The lies, the lies, the lies.

* * *

 As Ellie and Dahlia tanned in the sun, Jaz decides to help Tia collect seashells for Terry. "Wouldn't it be so great if we could surf?" Tia asks, watching a couple of locals surf the water on their large boards. "Meh, surfing is not for everybody. Plus, why surf when you can just relax and float? Ellie can teach you if you wan- Ouch! The hell!" Jaz growls, whipping around to find a volleyball at her feet. Tia snickers when she notices the small red print on her sister's ass. "Shut it or I'll feed you to Dahlia" Jaz snarls, pushing Tia in the water. 

"Oh, I am so sorry! My friend doesn't know his own strength sometimes. A real Hercules that guy is. Orange skin and muscles, the whole nine yards" A girl apologized as she runs over to pick up the ball. "Sure, whatever" Jaz sighs, going back to collecting shells as said guy ran over to his friend. "Friend Cassie, did you retrieve the ball of which we were volleying?" he asks, voice soothing as silk. "Yep but you did hit someone which is not good. You need to apologize to her. We talked about having manners, Koru" Cassie scolds lightly. The tall, muscular man approaches Jaz as she bends down to grab an iridescent shell and clears his throat behind her. She whirls around and blinks as he smiles at her. "Um, can I help you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at him. She had to admit he was gorgeous but he was staring at her like he was trying to read her soul or something. It made her wanna punch him. 

"My name is Koru. I am not from Earth. Friend Cassie said it is customary to apologize for disturbing others, therefore, I am the sorry. Would it help if I befriended you and asked you to join our game of the volleyball?" Koru asks, tiny manbun bobbing around on top of his head as he spoke. "Um sure. Is it cool if my sisters come with?" Jaz asks, handing more shells to Tia to put in the bag. 

"Absolutely! The more, the merrier" Cassie smiles. Jaz rounds up her sisters and they begin to grab their stuff to carry on the other side of the big rocks. "May I help?" Koru asks Jaz softly as the others were on the other side of the rocks already. "Sure, you can carry... the cooler. It's not that heavy" Jaz shrugs as he takes it from her and lifts it over his head. She follows him over and finds an entire volleyball court plus a grill. The area also had tents popped up and a couple of other people chatting. "These are our other friends, Friend Bart, Friend Victoria, Friend Raven, and Friend Gardenia" He introduces her to the others. They wave and return to their conversations. Ellie was explaining the game to Dahlia as the youngest pouted. 

"So are you on vacation or something?" Cassie asks Tia with a soft smile. "Yeah. Our parents brought us. We'll be here for a couple of weeks" She explains as the blonde grabs a bottle of water to drink. "Cool, us too. This place is so much nicer than Jump City" Cassie sighs as the sun shines bright in the sky. "You're from Jump City? Wow, we're from Gotham" Ellie chirps. "That explains the pale skin, no offense" Gardenia nods, poking Tia's arm. "No, she's just a vampire" Jaz scoffs. Gardenia yelps and uses Victoria as a shield. "I am not a vampire. I'm just really allergic to large amounts of the sun. Plus, I'm from Gotham. Gotham and the sun barely get along without rain or smog" Tia rolls her eyes. As she talked, Cassie was watching her very closely. 

"Shall we start the game now? I can go back to reading" Raven grumbles, cracking his back.

* * *

  _ **10** **PM**_

 After the game, the group decided to exchange numbers and share food. Gardenia and Dahlia had a cooler to themselves full of vegetarian options as she explained to her that she was an animal shifter so it felt wrong to eat animals that she transformed into. Dahlia humbly agreed and they continued to discuss such things with Raven occasionally jumping in to ask about Dahlia's homeland.

Ellie and Victoria were arguing over the greatest cereal to the point of betting using seashells as currency. Tia and Cassie decided to make s'mores for everyone to eat while talking about Themyscira because Tia was always too shy to ask their Aunt Diana anything.

Koru has sneakily grabbed Jaz's hand and smiled when she didn't pull away. She continues to indulge him because he's a ball of sunshine and rainbows, she doesn't feel like raining on his parade yet. She pulls out her speaker and fires it up, playing music. Everyone quit their conversations to dance and laugh with each other. The beach was filled with laughter, music, and smiles. Of course, everybody decided to do a final jump in the water as a group. They all laughed as they emerged from the water and the girls began to pack their things up.  "So are you guys available tomorrow night? We were gonna go snorkeling and sightseeing" Victoria asks, trying to ring ocean water out of her braids with Gardenia's help. "Sure! Just text us the location and time. I don't think we're doing anything tomorrow besides hanging with our parents and baby brother" Ellie smiles as she closes the trunk of the jeep. Dahlia climbs in the back with Tia and buckles up before calling Colin to check up on him. 

"I am very glad you are my new friend. I do hope to get to know you more, Jazlyn" Koru grins, kissing her hand softly before walking away to leave her to her thoughts. "Whoa, sissy. I think he has a crush on you" Ellie whispers, watching the beautiful man walk away. "I.. do not even know what to do with that knowledge." Jaz sighs, getting in the car to check her phone. Ellie giggles as she starts up the car and they drive away from the beach feeling relaxed for once.

 

 


	3. Starships

**8 AM**

The family was wide awake and planning things to do for their second week in paradise. A trip to Fira (the capital) was suggested by Dahlia who was completely intrigued by history. A sunset dinner in Oia for two was all Selina's idea since the girls offered to take Terry to the beach with them later on. Bruce and Jaz wanted to go see volcanoes and black sand beaches. Ellie and Tia wanted to do a spa day.

So first stop, **Perissa Beach...**

"Mommy! Daddy! Lookit!" Terry shouts as he grabs handfuls of black sand and brings it to them. "I know! Isn't it soft and squishy?" Selina smiles as he puts the sand in a large jar. "Yes. Daddy, we take it home for sissy?" Terry asks, putting more sand in the jar. "Yes, our vacation jars will be right at home and maybe when she gets older, she'll make her own jars. Alfred will like that you brought home another jar for him to decorate" Bruce explains, chuckling when his son plops in his lap and watches his big sisters play in the water.

"Play" Terry points towards the water. "Tia, dear, can you get Terry accustomed to the water?" Selina calls. The third oldest runs over and picks up Terry before getting back in the warm water. Jaz was tanning on her back and happily reading a few books. Ellie was snapping pictures of everything and giggling when Wally sent her goofy pictures of him in his KF suit. Dahlia, on the other hand,...

"Father, Step-Mother, I demand we purchase a beach such as this one so that I may bring Titus" She huffs, letting a baby turtle burrow in her pocket. 

"Dahlia, we can't buy a beach just for that purpose. We can visit here more often so that Titus can visit" Bruce explains, quietly filming his children. "This is the coolest beach I've ever been to! We need more jars with this type of sand in it" Ellie chirps, scooping more onyx sand into Terry's jar.

"I mean, at this point, Dahlia is probably going to try and buy this island. When's our next vacay anyway?" Tia asks, swinging Terry below her so his feet could glide through the water. "I haven't decided when but we're open to suggestions on where you wanna go next" Selina grins. 

"I vote India" Dahlia nods.

"I'm gonna go with... Canada" Tia hums.

"Oh, what about Romania?" Ellie grins, excitedly.

"I say we do extreme and go to Egypt" Jaz demands.

"Egypt, Romania, Canada or India? Why?" Bruce frowns.

"Well, I would like to immerse myself in the Indian culture. It looks like a beautiful place" Dahlia explains. 

"She's just saying this because we watched Cheetah Girls last night and they went to India. Now Canada is interesting and I've always wanted to go" Tia grins as her baby sister glares at her.

"I just say Romania because I can speak Romanian" Ellie shrugs, cooing at the baby turtle Dahlia shows her.

"And Egypt?" Bruce asks Jaz. 

"Culture, adventure, mystery and I want to visit the Nile River" Jaz mentions, putting her book away to get up.

"Hmm, I'm caught between Egypt and Romania" Selina whispers to her husband as the girls resume splashing Terry and teaching him about sea turtles. "I don't think Canada is going to make the list because of the weather and I thought we took them to India already" Bruce frowns.

"We did. Dahlia was sick so she didn't get to explore plus she was rather a tiny thing at the time" Selina explains. 

* * *

Second stop, **Elafonsi Beach (Crete)**...

"Wow, this is beautiful" Tia grins, taking pictures with her Polaroid.

"Beautiful and... busy" Jaz groans as a crowd of tourists run past them into the crystal clear water. "Well, at least, we have some good pictures and Terry got to play with the crabs safely. Now, where else can we go?" Selina asks as the group sloshes through the water and collects sand for the jar. "Pink sand, daddy!" Terry points towards the edge of the sand. "I see. Aren't you glad Tia is taking nice pictures to show Alfred?" Bruce asks, holding the little boy on his hip.

"Well, the Psychro Cave thing isn't open today. We could head back to Santorini and go hiking" Ellie suggests as they climb back on the boat. "Hmm, I like that idea. Terry and I will enjoy a nice lunch on the beach near our home. I have some activities we can do together while you guys check out the landmarks" Selina suggested. 

"Sweet!" Jaz cheers.

* * *

"So which one are we doing? The Parthenon or the Acropolis of Athens?" Tia asks excitedly. 

"Perhaps both?" Dahlia added as they waited for their tour guide to pull into a nice spot. 

"We'll see what she says" Bruce nods as each person grabs their backpack and hops out of the car.

Later on...

"This is the Acropolis of Athens. The sanctuary of ancient Athens is dedicated to its patron, the Greek goddess Athena. It is the most celebrated myths of ancient Athens as most early celebrations are connected to it" Tour Guide Justine announces to them as they walked towards the large ivory monument. Jaz was recording everything and Tia was snapping pictures like crazy. Dahlia pretended to be bored as she wanted to explore herself instead of listening to the woman drone on and on.

After a small intro, the woman let them look around before heading to the next destination: The Parthenon.

* * *

Who knew you could get kicked out of a tour for asking and questioning the guide too much?

Well, Dahlia found the guide to be a snooze and completely inaccurate.

In her defense, the guide didn't even care to list out all 12 Greek gods and goddess but those that were named were the wrong names. Obviously, this guide didn't care one bit about her job or culture.

So, of course, Dahlia had to step up and educate the poor souls who were also bored to tears. They actually appreciated her version more. After the tour, the group decided that Dahlia was wise beyond her years and some historians interviewed her for their podcasts. 

* * *

 Tia, on the other hand, was completely upset that Kon had been ignoring and missing all of her recent calls, only responding with texts saying ' I'm busy, call you later'. Later became 3 days at a day and her time in paradise was running out.

NOT TO MENTION,

She, kinda, sorta, kissed Cassie during the snorkeling trip. Thank god, her father wasn't there and that her sisters paid her no attention for once, well, except Jaz. She never misses any teenage drama. Even though, she has her own to do deal with. Um, hello, Roy, Jade, and Lian were enough to keep your tea brewing. Anyway, the last time Tia called Kon, he answered but there was giggling in the background, girly giggling. 

Not a good sign.

Especially since he's supposed to be working on the farm, not hanging out in Metropolis again.

Deep in Tia's mind, something was up. Kon has never acted this strange before unless he's hiding something and it won't be long until she finds out about. Now, to give him the benefit of the doubt, she's thinking it's a gift or special announcement.

Wouldn't it be grand if it was a proposal to live together or something?

Boy, did she need a digital diary at the moment.

Yikes.

 

 

 


End file.
